1. Field
This invention relates to a method and system apparatus for generating multi-dimensional motion profiles. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating multi-dimensional motion profiles in a motion control system, such as in an industrial control system.
2. Description of Related Art
Motion control systems are known for controlling motors. Motors may be electric, hydraulic, or any other type of physical motor. For example, motion control systems have been used in industrial control systems for manufacturing, processing, packaging, testing, automation, measurement, robotic, material handling, assembling, cutting (metal, laser and others), grinding, welding, pick and place and other applications. In such systems, motion control systems are used to control motion of a controlled element, such as a tool (drill bit or other machine tool), a robotic arm (e.g., a pick-and-place mechanism at a tip of the robotic arm), actuator, sensor, or other device. Herein, the term “controlled element” refers broadly to any device, apparatus, and structure of interest or portion thereof whose position is controlled.
In some systems, the position of a controlled element is determined by the positions of multiple motors. In such systems, it would be desirable to be able to control the motors in a coordinated fashion. Particularly, it would be desirable to be able to generate multi-dimensional motion profiles for the controlled element, and to be able to control the motors in a coordinated fashion in accordance with the multi-dimensional motion profiles. Further, it would also be desirable to be able to perform coordinate transformations between Cartesian, cylindrical, and spherical coordinate systems as well as forward and inverse kinematic transformations. An ongoing need exists for systems and methods which are able to perform these functions.
It should be understood that the teachings herein may also be used to achieve other advantages in addition to or different than the above-mentioned advantages.